Cuando todo cambia
by Namikazee
Summary: Nueve años después del divorcio entre Kotoko y Naoki, el destino parece querer darles otra oportunidad para amarse. El problema es que Kotoko cambio y Naoki no puede culparla. ¿Y si hay otra oportunidad para volver a amar?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kaoru Tada, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

 ** _ **N/A:** _**_No tengo mucho que decir por que todo lo diré abajo, pero eso sí: A favor de la campaña "_ _con voz y voto _" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Si, una teta.  
__

* * *

 ** _ _1__**

 ** _ _.__**

 ** _ _.__**

 ** _ _.__**

Divorcio. Una palabra y miles de malditos problemas que vendrían después de ello.

Kotoko Aihara jamás se imaginó que su matrimonio terminaría después de tres años. ¿La razón? Irie no la amaba y nunca lo había hecho, ni una sola vez en todo el tiempo que ella le brindo su amor incondicional pese a la indiferencia, la falta de cariño y el maltrato —si bien no físico, pero más de una vez le había afectado a su autoestima las palabras tan duras que este soltaba en su contra.

Toda la familia Irie estaba conmocionada y abatida por la decisión de su primogénito. Machiko Irie estaba desconsolada, trato más de una vez hablar con su hijo sobre lo sucedido sin éxito alguno y llevándose más problemas entre ambos. Shigeki no sabía que más hacer para levantar el ánimo a su esposa, razonar con su hijo era una pérdida de tiempo y se sentía inútil. Yuuki no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su hermano mayor.

Ante la catástrofe en la familia, Kotoko no tardó en hacer las maletas y marcharse con su padre. En ese momento se encontraba dónde Mitoki, su amigo y compañero en la facultad de enfermería. Se encontraban bebiendo sake desde los pequeños vasos, ya iban en la quinta botella.

—Voy a acostarme con Funetsu.

Moto-chan (como cariñosamente le llamaba sus amigos) la miro con los ojos bien abiertos y no tardo en echarle el cojín de donde estaba sentado, dándoselo justo en la cara.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió con la voz arrastrada y mirándolo mal. Esa almohada casi la asesina.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan estúpido? ¿Acostarte con el enemigo número uno de tu esposo?

—Pronto será mi ex-esposo. Quiero venganza y es lo único que se me ocurre.

El muchacho la miro detenidamente y suspiro al confirmar sus sospechas. Desde que Irie le había dicho que quería el divorcio, su amiga había estado chillando y llorando de aquí para allá, rogando que por favor no la deje, se paseaba por todos lados echa un desastre y siempre al encontraba desconsolada en cualquier parte del edificio de medicina. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses, había superado una dura etapa y ahora entraba en otra: Kotoko dejo de llorar y le dio paso al resentimiento; estaba despechada y quería hacerle sufrir al estúpido que desprecio nuevamente su amor. Su personalidad y estado de ánimo se vieron afectados, casi y no parecía la que había conocido a principios de la carrera, sino alguien más fría y centrada. Daba escalofríos mirarla detenidamente y darse cuenta cuanto había afectado en ella la ruptura de su matrimonio.

—No hagas estupideces, hay mejores maneras de vengarse de alguien ¿sabes?

—Dime alguna —insistió y coloco el vaso enfrente de su amigo para que este le sirviera. Mitoki le sirvió primero a ella y luego lleno el suyo, levanto las cejas en alto cuando Kotoko le dio un trago en fondo.

—Debes demostrarle a Naoki Irie que se perdió un buen pedazo de mujer, eso es lo que debes hacer, cariño. No acostarte con imbéciles más grandes que él.

—¿Y cómo hago eso? No es como si yo fuese linda —murmuro con la voz rota, los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero se resistió a soltar una sola lágrima.

—Deja ese maldito rollo. Solo porque Irie te dejo no significa que tu vida se terminara ¿o sí?

—El problema es que él se llevó todo de mí. ¿Entiendes? Hasta la poca confianza en mí misma.

—Toma otro trago —y le sirvió, no duro dos segundos hasta que la muchacha vacío el vaso —El próximo semestre empieza, ¿aún no has aceptado el programa de intercambio a Inglaterra? No todos los días sales ganadora del sorteo, cariño.

—No, pero es obvio que voy a rechazarlo. No se hablar inglés —dijo Kotoko con obviedad.

—Allí aprenderás, iras a una residencia donde hay también japoneses, ellos te ayudaran.

—¿Que estas planeando? —inquirió la chica con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lárgate de Japón, Kotoko, o de lo contario jamás podrás volver a ser feliz.

Pensó que se pondría a chillar y a maldecirlo por algo tan estúpido, que ella quería a Irie a su lado y que nada más importaba. Pero nuevamente se recordó que la chica que tenía enfrente no era quien conocía, sino alguien más. Se la veía reflexionando la propuesta con detenimiento, creía que era lo mejor para ella, salir del lugar donde lo vería y escucharía sobre él, Irie no era alguien que pudiese ser ignorado fácilmente.

Dos lágrimas cayeron por cada mejilla, sobresaltándolo. Kotoko se limpió las lágrimas con pereza y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Mitoki le sirvió el último trago de la noche, tan solo para que pase con amargura la decisión más importante de su vida.

* * *

Kotoko corrió hacia el juzgado a la vez que observaba el reloj en su muñeca, ya casi era la hora y no quería llegar tarde y dar una mala imagen a su abogado. Después de todo, no le había cobrado un solo centavo porque era amigo de Kinnosuke —además de que este le había sobornado con invitarlo a comer en su restaurante.

Finalmente llego con el cabello revuelto y la ropa desarreglada por el trayecto corriendo. Se acomodó lo más presentable que pudo y con la respiración contenida se atrevió a abrir la puerta. Allí estaban ambos abogados e Irie, quien pronto se convertiría en su ex- esposo. Avanzo con las piernas temblándole y se sentó al lado de su abogado, quedando frente a frente con él. Era extraño tenerlo tan cerca, aquel último mes se había propuesto a evitarlo con mucha fuerza de voluntad, por suerte y sabía gran parte de los lugares donde él, su familia y amigos frecuentaban. Ya no quería ninguna relación y por fin acabaría con aquel matrimonio.

Observándolo mejor, Irie parecía el mismo de siempre, con su rostro indiferente y serio, parecía incluso que apenas y tenía en cuenta su existencia, como si realmente no le importara. No iba a mentir, todavía lo amaba como loca y si él le decía que quería volver entonces ella dejaría todo atrás.

Sin embargo, la voz de su consciencia la regaño y le recordó todo lo que había padecido gracias a él todos aquellos años y aún más los últimos meses.

—Entonces, la señora Irie—el abogado carraspeo ante el incómodo momento en que se equivocó. Ella ya no sería una Irie. —Disculpe, la señora Aihara obtendrá el 50% de los bienes económicos que han sido obtenidos durante su matrimonio...

—Mi cliente no desea ningún bien luego del divorcio —replico su abogado, Kotoko ni siquiera se había atrevido a volver a levantar la mirada, ansiaba salir de una buena vez de aquella oficina antes que las paredes la asfixiaran.

Luego de media hora, el divorcio estaba delante de ella y solo debía firmar. Había observado como Naoki firmo sin preocupaciones y arrastro por la mesa el papel hacia ella. Vacilo por un momento y decidió darle su última oportunidad. Tal vez fue solo una mirada entre ellos, pero era la primera vez que ambos estaban hablando sin palabras. Kotoko pregunto si esto era el final. Irie le respondió que si con sus ojos fríos.

Sin más, firmo el documento. Allí terminaba su vida como una Irie, como la Kotoko tonta que se humillaba, y como la mujer que alguna vez amo a Naoki Irie.

* * *

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Naoki? —pregunto Ryo, su mejor amigo desde la secundaria con la mirada triste sobre su amigo.

—Porque ella no iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar esto —explico Irie cerrando sus ojos. Se encontraba recostado en una camilla en el hospital, listo para que lo lleven al quirófano.

—Sabes que puedes no volver a verla, ¿verdad?

—Sí, está bien.

Ryo apretó fuerte los puños e intento hacerlo recapacitar nuevamente, pero cuando el doctor entro y anuncio que ya era la hora, solo le basto darle un fuerte apretón de manos a su amigo para hacerle entender que saldría con vida.

Tumor cerebral y con 20% de salir con vida.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Hola, gente bella!  
_

 _Traigo un fic de pocos capitulos (no se bien cuantos, todo depende de Inspiración, mi enemiga numero 1) sobre esta pareja que me encanta._

 _Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que la personalidad de Kotoko se vera afectada luego de casi diez años, espero que entiendan que esto es para hacer la trama un poco mas interesante y porque odio que este siempre detrás del Naoki cuando se pone idiota :v Se merece una buena lección(?)._

 _Otra cosa, coloque personajes del manga que no aparecen en el anime. Cualquier consulta, me preguntan C: o se fijan por wikipedia, como ustedes quieran xd_

 _En fin, espero que el fic sea de su agrado. Subo los fines de semana, si es que no estoy muy ocupada con la universidad y si Inspiración no se pone en mi contra._

 _Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer la fic!_

 _Sayonara, ttebane!_

 _pd: este capitulo es el unico corto, es para darle una introduccion, los demás seran mas largos c:_


End file.
